Mafia Gazette Past Issue 89
The Mafia Gazette Issue 89 For All the News That Is News (E&OE) Monday 12th June 'THE DIRTY WAR? ' By: Courage_Under_Fire It was several weeks ago that Made Woman W1tchy of Los Angeles came proudly to the streets to announce the formation of La Scoppio Grand. In a rare appearance by a ranking member of the Mafia, W1tchy set forth her crew manifesto, as well as taking the time out to respond to accusations that she housed Conceptualists, members of a Notorious New York based group. Although responses to this announcement were generally muted, one or two individuals chose to highlight that, in fact, W1tchy’s words represented a stark contrast with the truth and that Rosario_Porello, who when not in drag, goes by the bird-like name of Hawker, known Conceptualist nut-case, had been a member of W1tchy’s crew. These allegations were made all the worse by the untimely demise of Absolutely_Sexy, another Mafia member from Miami. The Gazette has not only learned that the dead Made Woman, may have been victim of her own botched kidnap attempt, but that the actions that led to this confrontation between Porello and Absolutely_Sexy, may have come about directly as a result of orders from W1tchy herself. When questioned on exactly why she had been housing members of the New York Group, who have made no secret in the past of their desire to kill her, it is understood that W1tchy’s Consigliere, the late TheMedicineShow, chose to answer one individual privately. What was said during this discussion remains unknown, but the general public line of La Scoppio Grand, has been that they are an all inclusive crew, irrespective of past discretions and no matter where you are from. Porello’s subsequent decision to move back to New York, leaves a number of unanswered questions, particular in respect of the reason for being a member of an outfit that far West in the first place. The cynical believe Porello may have used W1tchy in order to rank higher within the underworld. W1tchy for her part may have used Porello for a hit on Absolutely_Sexy. What is certain however is that Porello is unlikely to discontinue attempts at infiltration into other crews for her own ends anytime soon. The recent execution of New York Capo Teddy “Last words, what are they?” Baker, by the state, who was known to have housed and supported Conceptualist members, raises serious questions of where New York will turn to next. Sources confirm that Porello has approached Dallas Mobster Puck about being ranked up and it is believed she was rebuffed. With the old tensions still there between the Concepts and the old ASDA factions, have Porello and the rest found a ranking ally in W1tchy? The general consensus is that a mere Made Woman will not serve their purposes at this time and so the wait goes on, to see who will house who in this ever-present Underworld, Dirty War. 'DRUG RUN RETURNS ONCE AGAIN ' In the history of this community the profits made from drug trafficking were plentiful, it was a major way of bringing in money. Coke was especially popular with the most potential to make profit. A decent run has been absent for a good few months but now we see its long awaited return, the old Los Angeles to Las Vegas run is back. A man named Bugsy_Siegel made a dramatic appearance on the streets last week making the announcement that the profitable drug run is back once more. We at the Gazette managed to secure an exclusive interview with him to bring you, the reader, the full story behind the run’s sudden return. Firstly Bugsy was asked, “What inspired you to bring a successful drug run back and how long did it take to set up?” To which he offered a somewhat detailed reply, he said casually, “The cocaine trade has always been ASDA's bread and butter since the days I first joined the family back when we made Dallas a stronghold and worked the coke in the old six-hour shifts. Today perhaps with the money to be made owning the slot machines and the races it is perhaps not so attractive to the average hood but believe me, when run properly as a family unit there is still big profit to be made. I won’t sit here and say we brought the run back purely for the good of the community as that would be a lie. We obviously wanted the run back first and foremost for our own family but also decided to bring enough coke out here for others to reap the rewards. We spent around two weeks setting things up, we were ready to go earlier than we actually did but we waited for the right time, as this is also quite essential to making things work.” We then went on to discuss his public announcement and why ASDA hadn’t kept the run quiet and reaped the benefits of it themselves. Bugsy smiled broadly before replying, “To be perfectly honest it was a decision which split the family somewhat at first, quite a few thought we should perhaps (as you say) "reap the benefit ourselves". For a short time before we re-introduced the run but after much discussion we decided it would be a better idea to get the whole thing going as it was before and try to make the west coast the thriving business environment it once was. We all feel that through certain avenues the family went down in the recent past we kind of lost the support of many in the community and were looking to re-build bridges and perhaps show that we can do positive things for the community.” Then the subject of past runs came up and I asked him why ASDA seemed to be very successful in setting such runs up. He mused and replied, “It's hard to say really as I have never been part of any other crew/family but ASDA is a tight-knit family...at least the core is anyway. We all get along well and I suppose given that we all seem to be around at the same sorts of times each day means we can get all hands on deck and get people organized easily. Most of the family has been in the drug market for a few years now so everybody knows their stuff on it and so it’s a quick and efficient process whereby everybody knows their jobs and how to do them.” We then moved back to the street announcement he made but this time I enquired about the events that unfolded after he had spoken and I commented on the heated debate that arose. I asked what the underlying cause of this was to which he let out a sigh and replied “I don't really want to go into it, there's simmering tensions between some of my family and of course members of the opposing side (who I don’t wish to name in both cases). To be honest I don’t think it'll ever die down and go away and is just one of those things that comes with the territory I guess. I had hoped the speech would not have attracted such people or acted as a platform for those involved to voice their contempt and was a little saddened that on a day. The community could have been -at the very least- pleased an age-old tradition had returned, that it instead descended into petty squabbling.” As we chatted and the interview drew to a close I asked Mr Siegel if he had anything else to add. A long pause followed before he began to speak. “I don’t want to build us up for a fall by harping on too much about the "doing something for the community" but it was HONESTLY my intention to get it back running for people to get behind ASDA. But you know how it works any hint of that and the skeptics will be out.” Now it’s just a case of waiting to see whether the community takes advantage of this excellent opportunity. Numerous people have been heard to be complaining about the lack of a profitable drug run in recent months and now that one is here it will be interesting to see if they take advantage of this new profit means and get involved to the extent they did before. In the past ASDA may have been knocked but they have been motivated enough to spend time setting up this run so that everyone can benefit, not just them. This effort is what people have been crying out for and after all their hard work things are in place, all that is needed now is for the rest of the community to get involved, I hope they do. 'THE ARMS DILEMMA ' By: Damon Pulogiso Recently we have seen police forces across the country unite in an attempt to cut down on the illegal trade of arms and ammunition. Bullets and guns have become a lot scarcer a tribute to the efforts put in by policemen but this in turn has led to a lot more black market trade. Before bullets was not an issue with the market being flooded by them, but now with less and less falling into the hands of mobsters prices are soaring. The men that sell down the allies are become increasingly twitchy at selling their precious merchandise resulting in a lot more transactions going wrong leaving buyers wounded or worse dead. The increased risk and decreased reliability of buying from these dodgy dealers has led to a new market of trade between mobsters themselves. Those willing to risk buying from the now dangerous dealers have the opportunity to sell for a huge profit by then selling on to their fellow mobsters. It has been rumored that a gun can cost up to $250,000 and prices per bullet have reached $200,000, both these figures continue to rise. This new market has created a new business for some mobsters who dedicate much of their time to buying and selling guns and bullets. Rumors have it that certain groups are stockpiling in order to gain an advantage over the rest in any future disputes. My sources tell me that instead of keeping their precious ammo to protect their family when needed, some mobsters are deciding to sell to others with the money being too much of an incentive to turn down. This in turn could lead to conflicts within families themselves as people continue to adapt to change. It will be interesting to see where things go from here and whether greed triumphs over loyalty, it still remains to be seen. 'KILLINGS AT A RECORD LOW THIS YEAR ' By: Sydney Blake As of late we have seem a significant decrease in deaths due to changes made by the gods and partially due to an increase in common sense. Families are building and growing prospering more in a week than we have seen all year. More and more leaders seem to be venturing back out in to the world of Mafia to give it another shot. Gangster and hoodlums are joining families and taking responsibility for their actions. Things seem to be slowly coming together and progressing with time. Of course our world will never be perfect but overall a positive light is coming from the community and most are hopeful, that the true ways of La Costa Nostra are not far out of reach. 'ANOTHER GHOST OWNING THE SLOT MACHINES ' By: Kasetic_Jr After doing some research and name hunting I looked in to a few possible new owners for the slots. Well when things went farther and I found the main suspect, It seems this person has been away on vacation for some time now... How long before the new owner yet again becomes the new LilRabbitt never making an appearance except to collect earnings? Has it already come to that? It's rather ridiculous that there are so few slots and that a person who appears to be away on vacation has a monopoly on he slots. A citizen, nonetheless. Someone legit in the Mafia world has taken seize of a valuable asset that can bring too much power. Now we all have heard rumors of the last owner being executed by the government after a cloning project gone horribly wrong. Is this another clone? A duplicate? Hmm, can't really say. But what I do know is that the Mafia can't touch him or his assets. And so it is believed that Concepts have a monopoly over the Slot Machines and is making millions while a distance away from the action. Will we ever see him surface again? Will the slots be in those hands for long? That my friends is something only time can answer 'DALLAS MAN FINDS POTATO SHAPED LIKE JESUS ' A Dallas man was recently shocked when he got home from doing his weekly grocery shop. Mr. HardBoiled, a devout Catholic, couldn’t believe his eyes when he went to make his evening meal. “It was there, in the bag, right on the top” he exclaimed to our reporter. “There I was just going to peel the potatoes and Jesus was there in the bag. Right on the top!” Mr. HardBoiled’s wife, Mavis, said that she too had been shocked to find the “Jesus Potato” in their bag. “He was shouting at me from the kitchen to come and see it, so I put down my crochet, I’m making doilies for the next church fete you know, and went in to see what all the fuss was about. There it was, large as life. I called the Priest to come and have a look, and he was just as shocked as Arthur and I.” The potato itself is now on display in the local Catholic Church, and the police say that the crowds are flocking to see the “Miracle Potato”, so much so, that people have been warned to add an extra ten minutes onto their travel time if going through this part of the city. 'A LETTER FROM THE EDITORS ' First and foremost we would like to say how excited we our to be working with Carmela in ensuring that the Gazette stays on news stands everywhere. We would also like to thank her for this amazing opportunity. The Gazette has been an important part of the community for a long time and we intend to do our best to keep it that way for a long time to come. We hope to meet everyone’s expectations and more importantly we want to make it clear that at the end of the day the Gazette is here for the readers. We would love to hear from each and every one of you so if you have any suggestions or ideas you would like to see implemented in the Gazette please send Via MM to LiaLombardi or DanteRossi. 'EDITORIAL ' The Gazette is back after a short time away from the streets, and I am hopeful that the traditional values of the Gazette can be returned to with this latest re-launch and revamp of the community’s longest running newspaper. We have a new team in place, with new Editors running most of the day-to-day business of the newspaper. I will be retaining the Editor In Chief role to ensure that the newspaper remains the Gazette that it has always been, although new style and ideas are being incorporated in by Lia and Dante already. The plan is to keep the weekday editions for news, with Weekend editions being “News Free For Your Enjoyment” incorporating all the features, interviews and taking a generally lighter view of the world we live in. There are positions available for any wanting to write for the Gazette, and news writers and researchers are always in demand. In the coming issues, there will be a list of who’s who at the Gazette offices and this will be amended accordingly for any comings or goings in the staff. Some writers may choose to use pen names, and the real identity of the writer will remain a closely guarded secret unless that writer wishes to reveal themselves. Any stories done by the writing team will have an author accreditation under the headline, but any written by the Editorial team will not. All submitted work will have a writer name on it, so if you wish to remain anonymous, please include a pen name with any submissions. Letters to the Editors are still very welcome, and you can have your say on issues on the streets or newspaper stories just by writing in to the Editors. All letters received will be printed in full, although any expletives will be removed for the sake of decency. Some letters may receive replies, although if the reply requires investigation, both letter and reply may be held back to the next issue. Comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are also welcomed here at the Gazette, so if there’s something that you want in the paper, please suggest it to one of the Editorial team, and we will discuss it. If you think there’s improvements that can be made, likewise, please tell us so we can improve your enjoyment of the Gazette. I sincerely hope that this new Gazette team will go on to be a success, particularly as we approach the milestone of the hundredth edition, and I would like to thank each and every one of the people who have contributed to this edition, to all past editions, and those who will join us in future for making the Gazette the community’s oldest newspaper, and the nation’s favourite read. 'ON THE HUNT FOR WRITERS ' Do you have an eye for the facts? Do you find yourself taking in every detail of daily occurrences? Are you good with words or have the desire to learn? If so we have a place for you here at the Gazette. The Gazette is currently in need of part time and full time writers to ensure that we will be able to continue producing weekly papers. Several full time positions are available. Classifieds Coordinator: This post will require the holder to speak to various owners of businesses to secure advertisements in the Gazette. Obituaries Writer: This position could be shared, as there must be an obits column in every issue. Advice Column: The job would involve answering letters from readers and offering advice in different situations. On The Menu Writer: This position requires the holder to review the creme of the bar establishments around the country giving the readers an idea of the most popular places to go and enjoy a relaxing drink. As it's difficult for one person to travel everywhere this position could be shared and would be weekly. The Gazette is also looking to find more Freelance journalists to join the team. Any who wish to write for the newspaper will should submit an application with a sample of work to DanteRossi Or LiaLombardi at the Gazette Offices. The job would include writing articles for the Gazette to be published in the next available issue. Writers should be prepared to submit at least one article every week. All items will be paid for accordingly. All Articles would need to follow the set aside rules and they are as following: 1.No stories/columns permitted that do not conform to the already established format of the stories. 2. No vulgarity or crass language 3. All stories/columns must be confirmed as factual as the research allows. Nothing is to be confirmed/denied unless there is solid proof. 4. The Editor in Chief and Editors reserve the right to alter/amend any articles for content/length and all stories/columns/letters should be submitted to the Editors the day before the day of publishing to ensure proper editing is allowed.